


brew

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Scott Pilgrim References, still don't know how to tag this sorry, tea scene from spvtw but vaguely accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 7





	brew

Matt sat at the table while Ryan ran his fingers through the different packages of tea that filled his cabinets, Ryan offered to let Matt stay over since the snowstorm was getting worse outside.

He grabbed a small package of tea with a smile, quickly turning himself around and preparing the drink for the two while Matt watched in silence. 

“It’s kinda chilly, I'll be back.” Matt only replied with a hum as Ryan left into the bedroom, Matt glanced around the kitchen, he took a quick look out the window, watching the snowfall down, then tapped his fingers lightly against the table surface. Soon the kettle began to whistle, Matt stuck out his bottom lip, waiting for Ryan to return to finish preparing the tea but the older male never came out of his room. He huffed and got up from the table, wandering around until he stopped at his bedroom door, watching Ryan take his shirt off. “See something you like?” The older male replied with a laugh and a smug grin as Matt only stayed silent, his face turning a faint red out of embarrassment. Ryan rolled his eyes as he walked closer to Matt and wrapped his arms around his neck, his brown eyes staring into the younger one's blue eyes.

“I was going to tell you the tea was ready..” Matt mumbled. Ryan only hummed then smiled, “We can just drink it later.” He kissed Matt’s lips and the younger one chased his lips to reciprocate once Ryan pulled away from the kiss. Sometime during the kissing, Ryan’s shorts were gone and Matt’s shirt and pants were gone as well as the two made out in the older male’s bed,

Ryan smiled and brushed his thumb against Matt’s cheek as the younger male-only stared at Ryan’s facial features. The older male gave him a quick peck on the lips then turned around on his side, facing the wall. “I’m not in the mood to fuck, but you can stay the night if you want.”

Matt made a small noise of confusion, he debated asking Ryan why the fuck did he lead him on for but the older male already seem to have fallen asleep. He only huffed then got closer to the older male, burying his head on his soft skin and wrapping his arms around his larger frame, inhaling the nice smell of tea that lingered on his skin as he closed his eyes, waiting to fall asleep as well.

Ryan was a strange one, but he interested the younger male.


End file.
